Star Struck
by souleater4ever8869
Summary: Black*Star meets a new girl. What will happen when he develops and crush for this Yankee? What will happen when she tells him Her mother was a witch and father a keshin?


**Ok! Time for Soul Eater pairings! This is OC X Black*Star! Black*Star is my favorite, so I am making this one first! **

_**Ever seience Char was little, she loved fighting. She prefers to use her trusty steel pipe, instead of useing her magic. She uses a steel pipe that she brings every were. Char has low grades, cuts class, and causes trouble. She has always been strong, short tempered, hot headed, and scary. You really dont want to get in trouble with her, she would beat your ass with her bare hands. She had not fighting training, but learned from fighting on the streets. Her mother is a wich and father a keshin. She is an orphan, but that does not bother her. She is accepted into the DWMA, but barley. Lord death has a bad feeling about her. Char is a yankee. Long neon orange hair (it is natural, dont ask why) and bright orange eyes. She always wears her long coat and mask, along with that bandage looking thing that covers her chest (yes she is wearing a long skirt).She is 16 and Black*Star is 16. Char meets Black*Star on her first day.**_

Black*Star runs to DWMA. Its been a while seince Maka defeated the Keshin. There was still more trouble around though. He jumps on one of the school's candles and it breaks. He falls but lands perfectly. Sadly, the candle landed on a strange girl with orange hair. Black*Star laughes.

The girl levetates the heavy candle off and looks even more livid,

"How dare you make the candle fall on me. You will pay!" She yells.

Black*Star blinks a couple of times and speaks.

"Yea right! I will surpass all gods! How could a girl like you even come close to beating a star like me!"He yells in his loud voice.

Char lands a punch in Black*Star's face. He hits her back and she gets up. She round-house kicks Star and he is thrown back by the force of her kick. She walks over to the blue haired boy and pins him. He throws her back on the ground and Char does and amazing spring and her kick lands on Star's face. She says she has won and walks off. Tsubaki runs over to Star helps him off. He knew he could have beaten her, he was just not ready that time. They walk to class and sit. comes in with his chair and the girl that beat up Black*Star. She could have killed him if she wanted to, but decided not to.

"This is our new student. Her name is Char Laurawence. She is new, so be nice or I will disect you. Now, Char is there anything you want to say before I seat you?" Stein says.

Char shakes her head. Stein asks for Black*Star to raise his hand. He does so by jumpping on his desk.

"IT IS ME! THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR!"He yells.

Char does a face palm.

"So you mean I have to sit next to this weird-o?" She asks

"Unless you want me to disect you, then yes"Stein says.

Char looks mad again, but she takes her seat. The teacher starts to talk and she almost instantly starts to carve drawing into her desk with a pocket knife. Pictures of knives, keshin souls and skulls are drawn on her desk. She sees a knife being stabbed into her desk and looks up.

" , you are not paying attetion. Please stay after school to clean the libray." Stein says.

Char sighs and nods. Black*Star starts to laugh and he is given cleaning detetion with her. Char smiles at his misfortone. Star sticks his tounge out and Char levatates a pencil at his head and hits it. School ends, Char and Star head to the libray.

"Hey, Star, how about I ditch this and you do it by yourself?" Char says.

Stein comes in and says that if she leaves he will have to disect her. He leaves and Char kicks down a pile of books. They topple over on her and Star laughes. She climbs out the books and yells at Black*Star for being an idiot. He just laughes and starts doing push-ups. Char sighs and levetates up a comic book. She reads and starts laughing at what was going on in the book. Black*Star stops and walks over. She was reading his favorite comic. He laughes at the comic and they read the whole series together. It was so fun, way better than yelling at each other.

"This is so funny! I love this comic!" Char says while laughing.

Black*Star agrees and they start to look for the second series. Sadly, it was not in the libray. Star sighs and they make a book fort. Soul walks in on them playing in the fort, with books. They where making explosion noises with the books and they laughed. Soul smirks and decides to trigger his inner creep. He walks over to the fort of books and says in a gushy voice.

"AWWWW! Looks like Black*Star is playing with his little girlfriend in their fort! You guys should kiss!" Soul say.

Char and Star jump up, knocking down the book fort. Char starts to levatate books at Soul's head and Black*Star joins. Soul laughes and Maka walks in.

"AWWWW! I never thought I would see Black*Star ever pick up a book!" Maka cries.

Char ducks as Star throws a book at her head.

"HAHA! Missed!" She laughes.

Dont ask how it happend, but a book war started. It involved Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz,Patty, Kid, Black*Star, and Char. and Sid walk in. All leave, but Star and Char. They where still throwing books. The teens stop and Stein and Sid look pissed.

'Oh SHIT!' They think.

The teens are yelled at and they pick up the libray. It is around 9:30 when they finish, because they HAD to fight. The comedy due walk to their appartments, the same complex. Black*Star walks up to his appartment after taking Char to hers. He turns on the tv and plops down. Tsubaki was spending the night with Maka.


End file.
